Let Me Make It Up To You
by writingsofalyricalheart
Summary: Darcy and Loki have been dating for a month now. Every time things heat up, they're interrupted. Lets see if they can find a way to make up for all the stolen moments. ;) (part of the Dumped series)
1. Hold Up

_If the weapon is your love, I've got my hands up  
If you're gonna take me down, I surrender  
I'll give you anything you want  
Just don't leave me alone  
This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

* * *

Darcy and Loki had seemed to fall into a bit of a routine within their first month of dating. Being together just came so naturally somehow, and neither one seemed to mind. Like most couples, they were still in the "honeymoon" phase of their new relationship, which meant neither could keep their hands off of each other. They'd decided to start the tradition of movie night again, which had been put on hiatus during Darcy's three month stint with Kevin. Thor had actually been the one to suggest it. He had been introduced to the idea by Jane as a way to spend more time together, and he had figured it would help his younger brother find something in common with Darcy if they were to be staying together.

So, movie night was born. But, there was a difference between movie night pre-Kevin and now. It had quickly turned into 'movies-as-a-background-noise-to-making-out' night, which, once again, neither seemed to mind. That leads to tonight. It was a typical Friday night for them, what with Darcy's legs being swung overtop of his lap while her hands were deeply tangled within his hair, and Loki with one hand holding the back of her neck, and the other gripping her right above her hips. So far, this is about how far they'd manage to get without something ruining or interrupting the moment.

Darcy had a good feeling about tonight, though. She really wanted to go further with him, and she knew he felt the same. Loki had begun to move the hand on the back of her neck south until it reached her breast, and he began kneading it gently, drawing a soft sigh from Darcy. _Oh, his hands feel good._

She was addicted to his touch the first time they kissed. And this…oh this was way more than she'd ever imagined. He made her feel things she'd never felt before, and the best part? He wasn't even meaning to. In fact, he was just as affected as she was. He'd had no intention on falling in love with her when they first met, but now that he had, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The hand on her breast began to travel downwards yet again, when wouldn't you know it, there was a knock on the door. At first, they ignored it, figuring whoever it was would get the hint and go away. He was just beginning to slip his fingertips beneath the waistband of her sweatpants when it happened again. The knock was a bit more forceful this time, and they both knew they'd have to chalk this up to another almost.

Loki's hands retreated reluctantly as he pulled his lips away from hers, rested his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. Darcy sighed as she pulled back her own hands as well, letting them rest on his chest. She had been so entranced by their kissing that she almost forgot why they'd stopped. That is, until a demanding knock resounded throughout their apartment once again. Loki groaned as he got up from the couch, ran a hand through his hair, and looked through the peep hole to find the last person he'd wanted to see right now fiddling with his hands angrily.

Loki rolled his eyes as he opened the door. He'd barely been able to move out of the way as Thor marched right into the apartment, obviously fuming and worked up over something.

_So much for a romantic evening_, Darcy thought.

"Brother, I need to speak with you, right away!" Thor boomed. Loki was about to respond, but instead let out an 'oof!' as Thor grabbed his arm and forcefully yanked him into the kitchen area. Darcy wondered if Thor realized that there was an opening in the wall where the bar and the bar stools stood, but he'd obviously been too pre-occupied to realized that he was still within direct earshot of her, and still very visible.

"Brother, I need to ask you something." Thor had seemed to calm down a smidge.

"Can it wait? We were sort of in the middle of something before you came barging-"

"I have forgotten mine and Jane's anniversary, and she will not speak with me," Thor interrupted. "What must I do to make it up to her?"

_Well, first you can start by NOT interrupting our sexy time_, Darcy retorted in her mind as she tried to pretend to focus on the movie.

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Listen, brother, you must go speak to her-"

"I cannot! She has locked me out of her apartment. Please, may I stay with you and Lady Darcy for this evening?"

_Oh hell no. Get the fuck OUT._ Darcy was doing all she could to appear expressionless and like she wasn't totally eavesdropping (even though Thor was making no effort to be quiet).

"Thor, go home. Speak with Jane. I'm sure she'll let you in." Loki didn't show it, but he was just as anxious to get back to his and Darcy's little make out session as she was.

"I suppose you're right. I should try and speak with her again." Thor sighed.

"Good, then I shall see you tomorrow-"

"I shall see her first thing in the morning! As for now, goodnight Loki." Thor began to make his way to the guest bedroom (Loki's old room). He briefly nodded his head and gave a kind smile as said his goodnights to Darcy as well.

Darcy stood up from the couch as Thor shut the bedroom door. She was about to march right in there and give him a piece of her mind. She glanced over to Loki, who looked lost and speechless. She let out a small growl in annoyance before walking over to their bedroom and shutting the door.

Loki stood frozen in the kitchen still, unsure of what he was to do. He sighed as he finally decided to shut off the movie and get comfortable on the couch. _So I take it I'm sleeping here tonight._

_What am I going to do?_


	2. We Found Love Right Where We Are

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am _

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

* * *

Darcy tossed and turned all night. Needless to say, it was the worst sleep of her life. Between the lack of a certain 6 foot 2 demi god wrapping his arms around her, the gorilla like snoring that seemed to be coming from the direction of the guest bedroom, and the frustration of having yet another really hot moment get interrupted, she was pissed. She tried one last attempt at counting to twenty before she gave up. Darcy tore the sheets and duvet away from her body and stood from the bed in one swift movement, and made her way towards the door.

_This is bullshit,_ Darcy thought to herself as she softly padded against the hard wood floor in the hallway to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake Loki, who was only a mere few feet away on the couch. She winced as the stark white light hit her un-adjusted eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes seemed to adjust a bit more to the light. She found a cup of triple chocolate pudding (chocolate was sort of her go to therapy food when she was upset), grabbed a spoon from the drawer, she shut the fridge. Darcy hadn't heard any movement from Loki, so she was convinced she was home free, that is, up until she felt a pair of warm hands tightly grip her waist and bring her entire backside flush against the front of a firm, strong body.

Darcy, who damn near had a heart attack, screamed all while dropped both the pudding and the spoon, creating a lovely thunk and clank against the solid floor. Darcy clutched her heart with her hand as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Darcy spoke in almost a breathless tone, still not recovered from her scare. She both heard and felt a low rumble resonate deep within Loki's chest. He bent down so that his lips were caressing her ear as he whispered, "Darling, I just wanted to say hello."

Darcy crossed her arms and huffed. "Is that all?" She snapped at him.

"And," He bent down and began placing kisses along her exposed shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Darcy knew her resolve wouldn't last for much longer, but she wasn't finished being angry yet, so she continued to act as if she was uninterested. If he wanted her forgiveness, he'd have to work for it.

"For?"

He kissed the place where her shoulder and neck met. "For my ignorant brother." A kiss underneath her earlobe. "For not coming to bed." A kiss on the pulse on her neck. "For not doing _this,_" He then sucked on her pulse point, "to you sooner." Darcy let out a gasp as Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place against him. Darcy uncrossed her arms, and let her hands rest on the ones wound tightly around her stomach. She couldn't move at this point if she'd even wanted to, not that she did.

He continued to place open mouthed kisses along the column of her neck, making her brain just a little foggy. Ok, so maybe this argument was over. After all, the whole reason she'd been angry in the first place is because she'd wanted him to do, well, exactly this. And man, did this feel good.

Darcy did feel a tinge of guilt at how dramatic she'd acted earlier, though. Sighing, she mumbled, "I'm sorry too."

That caught him off guard. "Why?" He mumbled into her skin.

"For being so moody with you." She just barely whispered before he pulled a moan out of her. She could hardly focus now.

Loki giggled (yes, he actually let out a little giggle), "All is forgiven."

She had almost completely forgotten about her fallen pudding until she moved her foot and felt something cold and squishy against it. _Oh damn it_.

She was barely able to concentrate, but managed to stutter out, "Y-You made me d-drop my…..pudding."

"Hmm?" He hummed as he continued the ministrations on her neck.

She tried to focus a little more on her speech as she spoke with more confidence, "You made me drop my pudding."

His lips detached from her skin briefly, and with a flick of his wrist, she could feel the cool gel like substance disappear. Before she could even say 'thank you', he'd spun her around in the dark, pushed her back against the counter, and attached his lips to hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and with his arms still firmly planted around her, and pulled her against him again, trapping her between the counter and his firm chest.

She parted her lips ever so slightly as she let out a sigh, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, and began doing truly sinful things. _Fuck, he's good at this_.

It wasn't long before his hands had found her waist again. He hooked his thumbs on either side of her pajama shorts, and began to pull them down by bit, tracing light circles on each inch of newly exposed skin. She moaned into his mouth, and he deepened the kiss a little further.

They must have missed the sound of Thor unlatching the bedroom door and making his way to the kitchen, because when the main overhead light flipped on, Darcy screamed. _Damn sexually heightened senses making me all jumpy tonight_, Darcy thought.

Darcy backed up right into a metal drawer handle in her attempt to part from Loki. It took her a few seconds after she felt a coolness on her hips to realize that she needed to pull her shorts back up. Thankfully, her shorts had only managed to get halfway down her behind, but she was a little embarrassed that her pink and white polka dot bikini style undies had now been seen by Thor.

Loki stood awkwardly looking at Thor as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thor, why are you up?" Loki asked, embarrassment in his tone and on his cheeks. Darcy couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"I heard noises from the kitchen and wanted to make sure that everything was alright. I heard a scream and assumed someone was injured." Thor spoke as a blush quickly developed on his cheeks.

"Nope, no, we're all good here. Go back to bed, everything's fine." Darcy spoke in a hurried voice, giving him an over exaggerated smile. The sooner she was away from the Thor, the sooner she could try and swallow the embarrassment of the situation.

"Well, yes, I see that," Thor smiled shyly, "Lady Darcy, Loki, goodnight." And with that, Thor made his way back to the bedroom. Darcy looked over to see Loki visibly sigh. Clearly, he was just as relieved as she was to have the room to themselves again. But, they both knew, that once again, they'd have to postpone and love making sessions until later.

Darcy picked up the forgotten about spoon (_really, he couldn't have picked that up with his magic too?_) and placed it in the sink. Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind again, softly speaking into her ear, "Darling, let's get some rest, shall we?"

Darcy smiled and nodded. She knew they both desired each other, but sleep needed to come first. They made their way back to the bedroom, and snuggled under the covers. Darcy couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was exactly how it was supposed to be—him with his arms around her and her with her head buried into the crook of his neck and her arms around his torso, with legs a tangled mess.

Both knew, however, that when morning came, something had to happen about Thor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this to you all earlier tonight! I meant to, but life has been, well, for lack of a better expression: ADJNPROPEPHODHPANVHD:KAHSF:HGOHE. :)

Also, can I just say how much I really do appreciate each and every one of you for reading, commenting, following, favoriting, etc.? Because the fact that I've only posted 1 chapter so far, and you've all already seemed to like it leaves me in awe. I've never thought my work was really great or anything, but knowing that you all love it makes my heart melt. I love you all a lot, and thank you! :)

Come back next week for the last chapter (or it it the last? We'll see! But stick around!) ! :)

Ps-this is just a side note, but sometimes when I write these I don't always catch mistakes until later. If you see one, or if I forgot a word, or wrote the wrong one down, or whatever, feel free to comment and tell me (kindly, please)! :)


	3. I'm Latching On To You

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch_  
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_  
_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath_  
_What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you (never)_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you_

* * *

The next morning came with soft light streaming into their bedroom, through the thin white curtain. Darcy was in no rush to move from her warm cocoon when the light filtered through her eyelids. However, her moving body pillow, which she hadn't quite registered as her loving boyfriend yet, had other plans as he placed a feather light kiss upon her lips. Her nose scrunched and her lips wiggled at the tickling sensation, which made Loki chuckle. The sound reverberated throughout his chest, and at that she began to become vaguely aware of her surroundings.

She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she could feel herself being held gently, yet in place, against a warm yet firm chest. She was in heaven. She had no intentions of moving even if the place were on fire. But, of course, she began to think about what would happen if her apartment really were on fire, which led to images running through her head of Loki carrying her bridal style down the stairs as Thor would yell, "Do not worry, I shall tame the burning beast!" as he tried to figure out how to work a fire extinguisher. With her eyes still shut she found herself beginning to smile, and eventually giggling.

When she finally did open her eyes, she found Loki holding an expression of both amusement and confusion, complete with one eyebrow raised and a curious smirk forming on his thin lips. She toned down her giggling a little at the sight and settled for an endearing smile instead.

"What?"

Darcy shook her head. "Nothing, really. Just thinking."

He raised his eyebrow even higher. "About?"

Darcy's smile had grown as she shook her head a little more quickly. "Nothing, really."

The images of Thor freaking out and trying to crack open the fire extinguisher like a walnut caused her to being giggling once again, which only intensified Loki's curiosity.

"Darcy.." While his tone took on a more serious note, practically growling at her half intentionally, half due to his morning voice, his expression remained playful and curious.

This only fanned the flame of Darcy's profuse giggling. She began to take on a rather playful expression herself as she shook her head again.

"Darcy, you really should tell me. You know I'll force it out of you if you don't, one way or another."

Loki gave her a downright devious look, making sure to flash a dark, yet playful smile, which made Darcy's eyes widen. Before she could even untangle herself from his arms, he forced her flush against him, and she sucked in a breath.

"This is your last chance to tell me, darling." Darcy smiled and shook her head again.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." And then, without warning, Loki reached out a hand and began to tickle Darcy's side. She squirmed as much as humanly possible as she tried to escape his grip, but every effort to escape just seemed to cause her to pull closer and closer to his chest. She laughed until her eyes watered. Still squirming, she laughed out, "Can't…breathe…I give up! I give up!"

Loki pulled back an inch or so and admired her beautifully flushed face. _If only she looked this way all the time_, Loki thought. His devious smirk found its way back to his face as he began to think of all the ways he could make her blush.

Darcy was finally able to calm down a bit before she noticed his rather curious expression.

"Hey, I don't know what you're thinking about, but you better keep it clean. After all, we still have a guest in the other room." She poked him in the chest and smiled at him.

"Oh, darling, I don't know about clean, but I'll be sure to keep it down. After all, we wouldn't want to disturb our guest."

And with that, he leaned forward, closing the few inches between them, and caught her lips with his own. It started out innocent enough, but it quickly turned into a passionate kiss, complete with one of Darcy's hands tangled in his black locks as the other gripped a good amount of fabric on his chest, successfully pulling him even closer to her, as if that were possible.

With one arm still hooked around her body, the other found its way down to her behind, easily cupping it. Darcy squeaked into his mouth as he gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled against her lips at the sound, and moved the hand on her backside to her breast, giving another gentle squeeze. He felt Darcy suck in a sharp breath through her nose before letting out a satisfied moan. He had begun to knead her breast, make sure to pass his thumb over her quickly hardening nipple as he did so.

Loki quickly flipped them over from lying on their sides so that Darcy was successfully pinned beneath him. He unattached his lips from hers as he gave the other breast the same attention for a while, and after he was satisfied with his work, he slid his fingers down her stomach, underneath her shorts and underwear, landing right on her core. Darcy let out a sort of strangled moan slash sigh combination out at the feel. He had begun to circle around the little sensitive nub down there with his index finger, making her feel jelly-like, yet also so incredibly excited. She'd felt his quite obvious, and hella large, arousal when he'd been pressed up against her.

She tried to compose herself a little, despite the fact that he'd begun to suck on her nipples through her tank top, (_as if I'm not already sensitive enough there)_, and released his shirt from her almighty grip. He hadn't really been paying any attention to what she'd been doing until he felt her shove her own soft, warm hand into his pajama bottoms and lightly stroke his own length. He let out a groan slash moan sound as he rocked a bit into her hand.

He decided he'd had enough of her nipples, and moved to suck on some very particularly sensitive points on her neck in return. He began to slide his finger slid up and down the length of her lips until he decided to quit teasing her, and plunge one finger deep inside her. Darcy immediately threw her head back and the hand on his length faltered a little in rhythm, causing her to squeeze a little tighter for a brief moment. Loki let a growl out into her neck. He slowly pulled his finger back out before carefully sliding a second one in along with the first.

Darcy could hardly handle the agonizingly slow pace at which he was going, so she began to tighten her grip on him ever so slightly, as she picked up her pace, hoping this would encourage him to do the same. He gasped and unlatched him lips from her neck as he curled his fingers inside of her, not even intentionally, at the action, causing her to pulse and clench around his fingers with every pump of his hand

_Sweet Jesus, if I die now, I wouldn't even care. This feels so fucking good_, Darcy thought.

Both had increased their speed, and Darcy felt very very close as Loki continued his almost painful ministrations on her. Darcy opened her mouth to warn him about this upcoming orgasm, but all she could do was moan, a little louder than intended, and squeeze tight around his long fingers. He didn't stop pumping in and out of her, letting her ride our her orgasm, as she twisted and tugged (very gently, Darcy added) on him, occasionally letting her fingers glide back up to the head, allowing for her index finger to swirl around it before stroking him again.

Between her moans and the intoxicating open mouth kissing (and occasional sucking) she'd begun on his neck, he came closer and closer to his own climax. "D-Darcy…..I can-….I can't…I'm going t-"

And before he could even breath out another word, he had squirt spurts of pearl colored liquid onto her hand, and into his pajama pants. He removed his fingers from her as she finished him off, leaving both of them, sweaty, panting messes. Loki rested his forehead against Darcy's, both of them trying to catch their breath, and Darcy pulled her hand from his pants.

"That, my dear, was the best fingering anyone's ever given me," Darcy panted out, "I only wish our first time had been a bit more romantic."

Loki looked into her eyes and lazily smirked, "Oh trust me, this is not the last time this will happen. My love, this is only the beginning."

Loki leaned down to kiss her again, softly and languidly, when, of course, a knock came to the door.

"Um, Lady Darcy, would you mind very much telling me where the fire extinguisher is?" Thor mumbled nervously through the door.

Darcy broke the kiss as panic arose in her eyes, and before Loki could stop her, she'd pushed him off of her ungracefully, ran into their small master bathroom, cleaned her hands and herself, and had thrown a hoodie on overtop her tank top in a record time of 5 minutes.

She flung the door open, and pushed past Thor as she followed the trail of smoke coming from the kitchen. She found smoke billowing from the toaster, and she coughed her way through the haze until she found the problem.

She whipped back around to Thor and yelled at the top of her lungs, voice still scratchy and hoarse from waking up not long before and morning sex, "Are you FUCKING kidding me!?"

Darcy opened the cupboard underneath the sink to retrieve the fire extinguisher, and within a matter of seconds she'd managed to put out the small flame on the now sparking appliance. She reached over to unplug the device, set down the extinguisher, and grabbed a pair of rubber tongs to pull the goddamned blackened pop tart out of the now scorched toaster.

Thor had been watching the entire time, and his expression had gone from worried to bright and happy again as Darcy stood there, almost growling at him. Loki finally immerged into the small kitchen, letting his eyes grow wide as he took in Darcy's angry—no, seething—expression. He wasn't sure whether or not he should step in between her and his brother before she killed him with the tongs, or slowly back away and let Thor deal with his own fate.

Instead, he opted to stay right where he was, almost frozen.

"Fucking LOOK," Darcy motioned to the pop tart still within the grasp of the tongs, "what the hell he did to my toaster!" Darcy flailed her arm as she wildly gestured toward the still crackling piece of metal sitting on the counter.

"Lady Darcy, I am truly sorry. If you'd like, I can buy you another." Thor said with a bright smile.

Darcy let out a long "ughhhhh!" as she slam dunked the pastry into the trash can nearby, and flung the tongs into the sink. She marched right towards the two of them, to which they gladly moved out of the way for her, and she grabbed and twisted the fabric of Loki's shirt, bringing his ear down to her mouth as she spoke sternly, "He leaves today."

When she pulled back she saw Loki quickly nod in agreement before she released him and made her way into their bedroom. As soon as the door slammed shut, they both jumped and then slowly turned their expression back to the toaster.

Thor placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Brother, I do believe it may be time to take my leave," He turned his head towards Loki, "Would you mind assisting me in how to earn a woman's forgiveness?"

Loki side glanced over to Thor, "I do believe the first step is to make amends."

Thor sighed and patted Loki's shoulder a few times before he pulled his hand back.

"Then make amends I shall."

* * *

A/N: Yayyy, only 1 chapter to go! :) I know, I know, that's what I said last time, but I really mean it this time! Haha.

Thank you all for your kind reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I appreciate all the support so much.

Stick around for the last chapter! :)


	4. (Almost) Happy Ending

Darcy was pacing when Loki entered the room. He instantly began to regret his decision of not giving her more time to cool down when she glared daggers at him, but it had been about thirty minutes, and in his defense, he wasn't sure of what else to do. She let out a huff and turned her attention back to pacing and, was it, growling he heard?

"Darling, listen-" Loki began.

"Don't you _darling_ me, mister. He's not even supposed to be here. Why the hell didn't you kick him out last night?" Loki opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it when Darcy shot him another frightening look and continued, "And that's another thing. Why did he even need to leave Jane's?"

Darcy let out another exasperated growl.

She was so lost in her swarming thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Loki grabbed her shoulders, therefore abruptly ending her incessant pacing, and making her turn so that she was looking directly into a sea of calming yet serious green.

She really could look at his eyes all day. And if these were different circumstances, she just might've. Well, not all day. She'd eventually have tugged his lips to hers, all while tasting every inch of his mouth. But that's not important right now. Darcy shook the wandering thoughts from her head, and by the look on his face, complete with the ever-present smirk, she was sure he was able to follow her trail of thoughts.

Darcy thought she saw a flash of lust in his eyes for a moment before they went back to their default setting.

"Listen, my love, as unpleasant as this situation is, and as much as I don't particularly want to….I think we must help my brother." He spoke with his hands still firmly planted on her shoulders, holding her in place. Darcy let out an exasperated sigh, her anger deflating underneath his touch, and let herself become wrapped in the strong hold of his embrace. Slowly, she took a few steps toward him until the distance between the two was filled, complete with his arms snug around her, and her arms tight around him. He rested his chin on the top of her hair as she listened to his calm and steady heartbeat.

_Okay, now THIS, this position I could stay in forever_, Darcy thought.

After a few minutes of pure, unadulterated silence, Darcy finally spoke.

"So…if we're going to help your brother, we'll need a plan…..right?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Loki mumbled into her hair, looking down at her curiously.

Darcy smiled into his chest. "Well good. Because I think I have an idea."

* * *

This had to work; Darcy was sure of it. Loki, however, was a little less then convinced. He gave her an odd glance as she finished the final touches on Thor's outfit, making sure that everything was exact.

"Okay! That should do it." Darcy took a step back to look at her handiwork.

She'd managed to find her brother's old suit that he wore once to a wedding, and altered it to fit Thor. (Why she had it was beyond her—she imagined it had something to do with him trying to dump his old stuff onto his little sister, just like he'd done with all of his late 90's/early 2000's Eminem phase outfits, his old stuffed animals that he didn't _really_ want to get rid of, but needed someplace to put them so that it wouldn't get in the way of his *ahem* so called '_flow_' when he had ladies over, and all the crappy school projects their mother had saved for them, all of which now lived in Darcy's spare bedroom closet. But whatever.)

Thor stood tall in this beautifully altered suit (_thank you, Jr. High life skills class_), running his hands over the material, and taking in all of the hard work Darcy had done in admiration.

"Lady Darcy, you are truly gifted."

"Eh, I do what I can. This is way easier that the duffle bag I had to make once."

"Well, I thank you for using skills you learned in your youth and earning my respect in a most worthy manor. If your plan works, I will be indebted to you."

"Don't even sweat it, big guy. If it helps you and Jane, I'm all for it." _And if it gets you out of my apartment, all the better._

Loki looked over her handiwork, and he had to admit, she did do a good job.

"Darcy, I must say, I was….skeptical…..about this, but now that I see it in completion, I must admit, you're hidden talents are quite useful."

Darcy smiled at him, making sure to give him a quick peck on the cheek as well. When she turned her attention back to Thor, she noticed that he wore the biggest grin she'd ever seen, looking between the pair.

"You have both been most gracious to me. Brother, Lady Darcy, I apologize for my sudden intrusion into your home, but I hope that I may make up for it with a gift." Thor spoke as he simultaneously patted his brother and his brother's girlfriend on the arm.

"A….gift?" Darcy spoke hesitantly.

"Yes! It shall be arriving within the next day, I believe, but I hope that it will help make up for the wrongs I have done during my stay here."

"O….kay…I mean, as long as it doesn't burn up the house, though. But…it won't, right?" Darcy spoke.

Thor let out a mighty chuckle. "No, no, rest assured it will bring you no harm."

"Might I suggest we continue on? We don't want you to be late for yet another date with Miss Foster." Loki calmly suggested.

"Right you are, Loki! Let us get underway!"

"Okay, so you remember where the restaurant's at, right?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"And you have the bouquet?" Darcy asked Loki.

Loki pulled out a bouquet of calla lilies for Thor to give to Jane. He would have gone with roses, but he knew she'd find them cheesy, so he opted for her favorite flower instead. Thor took hold of the bouquet, and with a final adjustment of his tie, he was out the door and ready to earn the trust he'd lost from Jane the night before when he'd shown up at home 3 hours later than he was supposed to, missed the anniversary dinner that she'd cooked for them, explained that he had a meeting with the avengers, to which, she couldn't have cared less about, and it all ended in Jane yelling, Thor defending his position, Jane throwing pasta at his head, a door in his face, and a sleepover at Darcy and Loki's.

But tonight, tonight would make up for all of that. He'd made arrangements (with the help of Darcy, or course) at an Italian restaurant that Jane would love (not too elegant, but still classy), complete with a walk in the park afterwards and an impromptu dance in the moonlight to a string quartet that had been practicing nearby.

All in all, the night went over swimmingly, and needless to say, Jane was more than eager to let him back into her apartment by the end of the night, and he made sure to show her, in more ways than one, how much he'd missed her, even if they'd only had one night apart.

* * *

Loki and Darcy were spent by the time Thor had left. Between arranging things for Thor, altering a suit, calling a florist, picking up flowers, and so on, they were exhausted. They had no idea it was going to take all day to accomplish all of this, the only break being everyone making their own sandwiches before getting back to work. After Thor had left, they'd ordered take out from a Thai place down the street, and decided to watch a movie. However, both were so tired that neither could make it halfway through the movie, leaving abandoned half eaten Thai food on the coffee table in their wake. At one point, Darcy had unattached herself from Loki's side, risen from the couch, and had put everything away.

After a while, they found themselves lying in bed next to each other, simply just enjoying each other's presence in bliss.

Loki knew he still had yet to make up for his own wrongdoings, but that could wait until later.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! This isn't the last chapter.

I have *ahem* quite a steamy scene planned out for the next one. ;)

I am currently writing it now, and hot damn...this story will go out with a bang for sure. :)

Anyways, as always, thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and so on! Your support means the world to me! :)

See you next week! (Or maybe sooner? Let me know what you think about maybe posting the next chapter sooner!)

-Samiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	5. There's No Place I'd Rather Be

_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_  
_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

* * *

The rest of the weekend had gone by rather too quickly, as the following week moved far too slow for Darcy's liking. All week, everyone in the lab had been working non-stop on a possible breakthrough, which Jane hoped would finally lead her to Asgard so she could do her science thing there too. _Not like she'd be worried about meeting Thor's parents or anything like a normal person if she got to Asgard. No, she'd probably be geeking out over all the magic and try to equationally deconstruct everything, _Darcy thought to herself on her walk home.

Normally Loki would have been there to voice these thoughts too, but for some reason, he'd called in sick today. Then again, considering how much stress they'd both been under throughout this week (okay, so mainly Darcy, being Jane's assistant and all) it wasn't entirely shocking. To be honest, all either of them had wanted to do at the end of the day was sleep.

_Hmm, it is a little strange, though. He didn't look sick when I left this morning. Oh well. Maybe even demigods can get sick._

She let thoughts like this accompany her until she'd reached the doorstep of her apartment building. She made her way up to the 5th floor like always, and fiddled with the lock before pushing open the door and dropping her stuff on a nearby chair. She glanced around the apartment, finding that the whole room had been lit with small, white candles.

She carefully shut and locked the door before she took a few steps forward and began unbuttoning her coat.

"Loki?" Darcy called out, hoping this wasn't some elaborate prank he'd concocted. _Honestly, one of these days this place really is going to burn down._

She'd finished pulled her coat off of her sleeves as she moved further forward towards the faint sound of jazz coming from inside, was it, their bedroom? She wasn't quite sure. She threw her coat down onto the couch as she kicked off her heals, and lightly treaded down the hallway, hoping to not make any noise.

When she reached the door, she'd found it was slightly ajar. Curiosity got the best of her, and before she could stop herself, she'd pushed the door open, and found a truly jaw dropping sight. Before her eyes was a trail of red rose petals leading to a beautiful pattern on the bed, and a little note that looked a lot like a large place card sitting in the middle of the bed.

She carefully padded over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the note. It was thick and every word written on it was in some sort of hand written calligraphy.

_Darcy,_

_There is a gift waiting for you in a box, and the bottom of the closet. Please put it on, and once you have, meet me on the roof of the building. I will be waiting for you_

_Love,_

_Loki_

Ok, now she HAD to know what was in the box. She just couldn't resist.

Darcy quickly slid the door to her half of the closet open to find a plain black box with a bright red bow placed on top. She removed the lid to find a beautiful simple black dress inside. She gasped in surprise when she realized that this was the exact black dress she'd been eying at a small boutique every day on the way home from work for the past month or so.

_How did he even…_

Darcy really had thought she'd been more subtle in her window shopping, but, then again, she was dating the god of lies, so it's not like much got past him anyways.

Darcy smiled to herself as she remembered that she had a perfect corset and panties set to go with this, complete with satin straps, sheer black stockings, and a pair of killer heels she'd been saving to wear for a special occasion.

It didn't take Darcy too long to change into the fancy lingerie she'd splurged on back when she was still single, and after S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her her first Christmas bonus. She ran her hands over the soft satin and lace material, making sure to enjoy the feel of it considering that once Loki found out what was going to be beneath her dress, it wouldn't be there for long.

After about 20 minutes, she'd managed to finish putting on the dress, her heels, and even touch up her makeup a little. She wasn't typically one to brag, but she knew she was a knockout tonight.

However, as Darcy made her way up the staircase at the far end of the hall, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had planned. Her stomach flipped and twirled in anticipation with every passing level. Finally, she found herself face to face with the rooftop door. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out before she finally grabbed the knob and twisted it until she felt the cool breeze of the warm summer night hit her legs through the dress.

_Good thing this has long sleeves because it's a little on the cold side up here._

The sight before Darcy's eyes took her breath away. Not only had Loki managed to set up a white table with beautiful white matching chairs and small paper lanterns on a string, but he'd also managed to make her all-time favorite food, fettuccine alfredo. Ok, if she wasn't completely in love with him before, she was now.

She took a few steps forward to better take in the scenery, when, all of the sudden, a pair of hands ghosted over her hips before gently resting on them. Darcy damn near fell over in her attempt to simultaneously spin around and back away. She stumbled a little, but she was quickly saved from falling when said pair of hands grabbed her forearms and held her in place.

"Jesus, Loki! You've seriously got to stop doing that!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki looked up at her through his lashes, conjuring the most innocent and convincing 'I'm sorry' look that she'd ever seen. He didn't even have to pout.

"I'm sorry, love. It was not my intention to startle you."

Darcy sighed. "Actually, it's alright. You just scared me a little, that's all." _Good job picking your battles, Lewis._ "Soooo…..what is all of this actually for?" Darcy spoke as she gestured to the table set behind her.

The edges of Loki's mouth quirked up at the question. "Do I need a reason to treat my love properly?"

"Well, I mean, no, I guess not, it's just…..just really out of the blue, that's all."

Loki frowned. "Does this mean you do not like it?"

"No, no, that's totally not what I meant at all! I mean, I really do love this, really! It's actually really thoughtful of you." Darcy smiled at him.

"Well, then, I suggest we get on with the evening."

And with that, Darcy and Loki both sat down and ate. They continued to drink wine as they talked, sharing bits of laughter with one another throughout the conversation, until it grew dark, and the stars lit the sky perfectly along with the soft glow of the city lights.

After a while, Darcy moved over to look over the balcony, resting her arms atop the brick wall, and taking in the view. Loki joined her not long after, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying her warmth and the feel of her pressed against him. He gently rested his chin on top of her shoulder as she leaned back into him, letting her arms rest on top of his.

"Did you like the dress, love?"

Darcy smiled. "Of course. How did you know though?"

"The way you have been looking at it and the way it had been distracting you from our conversations on the way home might have given it away."

"Well thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome." Loki smiled.

Darcy let her eyes shut as she basked in the comforting sounds of the ever bustling city. She had been so entranced by the lulling sounds that she almost didn't register when Loki began to lightly place kisses underneath her earlobe. She let out a sigh of relief that the long day was over and contentment and he began to slowly add a bit more pressure, and eventually, began to languidly let his very skilled tongue play with her earlobe inside his mouth.

Darcy felt herself going limp under his touch. He always had this way of knowing exactly how and where to touch her so that she'd melt into a pile of goo in his arms.

Within a few minutes, Loki had begun to pick up the pace, and suck a little harder, causing Darcy to softly moan into the night air. As his kisses traveled down her neck, her moans became louder and more frequent. Before she knew it, he'd snaked a hand down to the hemline of her dress, slowly pushing it up.

Loki, however, didn't expect to come into contact with the soft fabric of the satin straps connected to her stockings as he ran his had up her thigh. He gave her a questioning look out of the corner of his eye as he continued to suck on her neck and make his way to her panties. He finally unattached his lips from her skin when he reached the thin lace fabric of her panties.

"What do we have here, love?" He spoke in a low, gravelly, seductive voice.

Darcy couldn't help but smile. "Oh, nothing. Just a little surprise."

Loki raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He pulled back a little, bringing his free hand from her waist and to the zipper of her dress to slowly reveal the back of the tulle corset. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight before him.

He quickly took hold of her wrist with the hand that had been on her leg, and spun her around so that she was facing him. He was panting slightly, and giving off a gaze that while it said predatory at first glance, was really full of lust and desire. Without even speaking a word, he began to slide the dress from her shoulders and down her arms until it pooled at her feet.

Darcy knew she should have cared a little about the fact that she was now half naked on a rooftop in New York City, but she was also so lost in the moment that she didn't even care.

Loki let his eyes rake up and down her form before he placed one hand firmly on the small of her back and pulled her against him, so that every part of their bodies, from the top of their chests to their knees, were touching. Loki leaned down to her ear and spoke in a low, rough, yet sex riddled tone as he pushed her against the short wall, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He pressed his hips into her stomach to emphasis his point as he slowly slid a hand up her leg before hooking it over his own.

He pulled his head back from her ear before their lips and tongues came crashing together. Darcy hooked her arms around his neck as the hand that had been on her back found its way to the back of her neck. The passion between them was building quickly, and neither wanted to slow down.

Loki was just about to begin unhooking her corset when they heard someone yell, "Yeahhh, right on, man!" from a window which belonged to a neighboring building.

They both broke the kiss at the same time, laughing as they looked up to see who had been cheering them on.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private?" Darcy suggested.

Loki nodded and without another word, he used his magic to transport them back into their bedroom. The notecard on the bed had been thrown to the other side of the room as they stumbled onto the bed and kissed furiously. While Loki appreciated the outfit, he had something he'd been wanting to do with her, and it seemed to take importance over admiring her beautiful form in such garments. He quickly began removing his own outfit, which had been a very nice suit and tie, until both were left bare. This had really been the first time they'd both seen each other truly naked, and they both took a few minutes to admire and take in the other's features. Darcy ran her hands over his chest and stomach as Loki ran his hands up and down her sides, over her breasts, and over her stomach.

"Darcy, you-, you are truly beautiful. You are a sight to behold."

"I could say the same about you." Darcy smirked as she took a peak down at his impressive length.

"Darcy…." Loki spoke as he laced his hands with hers, placing their joined hands on both sides of Darcy's head as he laid overtop her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Loki leaned down to reclaim her lips, and what had started out as sweet quickly turned into fevered, passionate kisses. Loki leaned back to look in her eyes for a moment, silently asking her for permission to enter into her, and Darcy smiled brightly at him, reassuring him that she was more than okay with this.

He pushed into her slowly and Darcy let out a gasp. He stilled for a moment as he met her eyes, worrying that she may be hurt, but all worry slipped out of his mind when she leaned forward and caught his lips with her own. He began to move in and out of her, slowly at first, before he finally began to move a little faster.

With every moan she gave, it pulled a groan from deep within him. It didn't take long for either of them to build into a crescendo. Darcy ended up being the one to orgasm first, throwing her head back and pressing her breasts further into his chest. Between her moans and her hardened nipples pressing into him, Loki came a few minutes after. He continued to move within her until they'd both finished riding out their pleasure.

Both being the sweaty, panting messes that they were, Loki rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, still holding her hands within his own. Neither of them said a word for a while. Neither of them needed to. Finally he opened his eyes and met her hooded blue ones.

Loki nuzzled his nose against hers before leaning back down for a soft, lingering kiss. He finally let go of her hands so that she could rest them on his chest, and he could rest on his forearms. Darcy slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to rest on her chest, allowing him to relax his body against her own, and holding him in almost a protective manner.

This felt so right. She felt as if all was right within the world, and he felt the same.

_Finally, _they both thought.

Sleep was just about to catch up with them, when Darcy remembered something.

"Wait…what about the dishes on the roof?"

Loki chucked tiredly as he flicked his wrist.

"Already taken care of, my love."

It didn't take long for either of them to nod off into dream land after that.

* * *

The next morning Darcy was reluctant to leave the warmth of Loki's arms, but she managed to slip away and put on a large, fluffy robe when she heard a hard knock on the front door. Darcy looked out the peep hole, but saw no one.

_Hmm…..that's suspicious._

Darcy quickly found her taser, and proceeded to open the door with caution. She almost dropped the device from laughing hysterically when she saw what the package sitting on her doormat. She set down her taser as she brought the UPS package inside, and set it down on the countertop. After opening the box, and getting through all the packing foam, she found a note that read:

_To: Darcy_

_Sorry about your toaster!_

_Love, Thor._

Underneath stood a state of the art, Stark Industries toaster, with a yellow sticky note attached.

_'Don't let Thor anywhere near this one._

_-Tony xx'_

Darcy smiled as she pulled her new appliance from the box.

This had turned out to be a pretty good week after all.

* * *

A/N:

Well, folks, we've officially reached the end! I want to thank all of you so so much for being so incredibly patient with me, and sticking with the story. I might not be writing anytime soon in this particular series for a week or so, but, rest assured, more is to come! :)

With that being said, thank you for all of your support, reviews, favs, follows, and so on! You all make me excited to share my writings along with inspiring me to write more, and I thank you so very much for that.

Love you all lots, and hope to see you all again very soon!

3 Samiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)


End file.
